


Too Late

by PandaLostInTheStars



Series: Ashton/Kenny ship [3]
Category: South Park, South park : The fractured but whole (game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, I AM SAD BECAUSE OF THE LAST CHAPTER, M/M, Snippet, So here is my tentative at a vengeance during christmas eve, a quick snippet between infuriating family dinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaLostInTheStars/pseuds/PandaLostInTheStars
Summary: Accident happens they say.But the consequences are irreversibles.The sands of time do not go back.And for someone, it is time.





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beneath_the_Trees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beneath_the_Trees/gifts).



> VENGEANCE  
> It's the holidays, long family dinners are mandatory. Sometimes these dinners can be rather infuriating.  
> Thus here I am, passing my rage in a snippet.  
> Ashton isn't my OC but Beneath_The_Trees and you should all go read their TFBW fic!  
> English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for all the mistakes probably presents. Moreover I post this quicky on my mom's computer so no Beta read whatstoever.

Tears were running down Kenny's face as he held Ashton's hand.  
Said boy was laying on the floor, a poolr of blood slowly forming under his shirt, where Kenny was trying to apply pressure against the bullet wound.

"Hold on Ahston. The others went to get help, they'll be there in no time. You'll be fine."

The blond boy didn't know wheter he was trying to reassure Ashton or himself.  
Dammit. Where the fuck where the others?!  
They had to hurry or Ashton ... Ashton was going to-

A hand touched his face, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
He looked back into the purple orbs.  
"Kenny, it's okay." Murmured Ashton, and Kenny didn't like how his voice sounded. So weak and tired.  
But the words pierced his heart.  
"No it's not." He whispered as another tear fell from his eyes, landing on the other's face.  
The shadow master moved his hand and wiped the tears from Kenny's eyes.  
"Don't cry...please? "  
Said boy could only sob in answer, his shoulder shaking.

"Hey...Kenny...tell me, how is it, on the other side?"

Kenny stared at the boys for a few seconds before swallowing with difficulty.  
Ashton looked scared.  
If Kenny could reassure him...then he would.  
"It's...pretty. Heaven is gorgeous. Everything is ... Shining. And there is a bright sun. Everyone is nice too there.  
Hell is not so bad. It's darker but hey" kenny tried to smile through the tears "the Devil and his minions are quite nice. And good chess players. They like to pranks each other. Damian is the son of the Devil, he's funny."  
His voice was weavering but he didn't care.

Ashton was dying.  
And there was nothing he could do to help.  
Never had Kenny felt this helpless. Dying was something he could deal with.  
Seeing others die on the other hand? He couldn't.

He started crying harder.  
"Please hold on.  
Please. I cant- " he hiccupped  
"I can't see you die Ashton. I just can't."

A finger on his lips silenced him.  
"You know...." Ashton's voice was barely a whisper at this point.  
"I realized something way too late. I love you Kenny. Should have said it earlier. " he gasped for air and his grip on Kenny's hand inscreased slightly.  
"You'll be fine without me. I'll see you on the other side anyway"  
Ashton said with a small watery smile, a shadow of his usual bright one.

Then his eyes slowly became unfocused and Kenny's cursed. He had lived through this far too many times not to know what was happening.  
"No please Ashton hold on a little bit longer please please please..."  
"...I love you too" he murmured just as Ashton eyelids closed and he let out a small breath, his body relaxing.

In the distance, Kenny could make out the sound of an ambulance.  
But he knew it was too late.  
Life had already left Ashton.  
He raised blurry eyes toward the dark form he could see in the shadow.  
The reaper had already come.  
It was too late.

He cried harder than he ever had, clutching the cooling body of his friend and love against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYBODY !!


End file.
